Remember us and all we used to be
by Bechi Riddle
Summary: La relación mentor – pupilo nunca fue tan profunda.
1. Introducción

La relación mentor – pupilo nunca fue tan profunda.

**Remember us and all we used to be**

**Introducción. **

"**Dos años antes de Los Juegos 74 del Hambre"**

Era una tarde lluviosa la que se elevaba sobre el Distrito 12. Las gotas golpeaban las calles, convirtiendo la tierra en barro, por lo que los habitantes apuraban el paso para cubrirse antes de que la tormenta explotase por completo y complicase la visión al momento de avanzar.

Eso no era un problema para Haymitch Abernathy. El frío lo había arrastrado a buscar algo de calor para su estómago, por lo que había decidido abandonar su solitario hogar en la Aldea de los Vencedores, para buscar algo de alimento que lo ayudase a combatir la helada de la noche que se avecinaba. En su hogar, las alacenas estaban vacías, no por falta de dinero, sino de voluntad. Desde el asesinato de su familia, Haymitch no se había molestado en fingir que era alguien deseoso de seguir con vida. No ansiaba visitas, ni tampoco nadie parecía estar dispuesto a concedérselas, por lo que obviamente, no buscaba comida hasta que realmente lo necesitaba para sí mismo. Un agujero oscuro y silencioso; así podría definirse su casa. Y su vida.

El hombre avanzaba con rapidez por la calle, ignorando el viento que lo golpeaba y las gotas que se dedicaban a pellizcar su piel. Sus ojos buscaban algún local que continuase abierto que estuviese dispuesto a atenderlo; cuando el olor dulzón golpeó sus sentidos, haciendo que su atención se la llevase una vidriera repleta de pasteles decorados de una manera delicada y unos panes cuya textura crujiente era tangible a simple vista. La panadería. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Ingresó de manera decisiva, sacudiéndose las gotas de lluvia del cabello, escuchando como la campanilla de la puerta resonaba indicando su llegada. Una mujer de rostro severo estaba asomada por el mostrador, y pareció feliz de ver entrar a Haymitch, cómo si el clima hubiese espantado a toda la clientela de la fecha.

- Buenas tardes, señor… ¿Qué podría…?

- Sí, sí, lo que sea... De buenos no tienen nada – respondió él en un tono bastante quejumbroso, haciendo alusión al clima. Echó una mirada a los panecillos que reposaban tras la mujer, frunciendo un poco el ceño, y los señaló de manera desganada – Deme una bolsa de esos y…

No pudo terminar de elaborar su pedido, porque la mujer chilló de repente, cómo si alguien le hubiese propinado una patada por debajo del escritorio. Pudo comprender la situación cuando un fuerte olor a quemado llegó a su nariz desde una puerta trasera al local, que se encontraba abierta.

- ¡No puede ser que otra vez haya desperdiciado el trabajo, niño inútil! – exclamó la panadera y, sin decir nada, se fue como un torbellino por la puerta trasera, dejando a Haymitch en una total confusión. Iba a irse, refunfuñando sobre la mala atención, cuando la voz de la mujer le llegó desde lejos - ¡Deja eso, yo me encargo! ¡Ve a atender!

Los pasos se acercaron de manera apesadumbrada, y fue entonces cuando un muchacho ingresó al local. Sus facciones indicaban que era muy joven; probablemente recién estuviese en sus primeros años de la adolescencia. Poseía un cabello rubio, enmarcando unos profundos ojos azules que demostraban su frustración. En sus manos, aparentemente fuertes, se podían ver las marcas de unas cuantas quemaduras. Se encontraba repleto de harina, lo que indicaba que había estado amasando justo antes de cometer el descuido.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué desea? – preguntó el chico.

Haymitch no respondió de inmediato. Sus ojos analizaron al joven de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en su mirada, admirando sus orbes azules con atención. Un carraspeo, proveniente del chico, lo hizo volver a la realidad, de modo que desvió la mirada hacia los panecillos.

- Los panecillos… para hoy si eso es posible, ¿O tengo que esperar a que deje de llover para que me los den?

El chico lanzó un bufido y rodó los ojos, aparentemente exasperado. Tomó una pequeña bolsa transparente y comenzó a rellenarla de los alimentos correspondientes, murmurando algo para sí mismo, que hizo que Haymitch pensase que probablemente estuviese maldiciendo para sus adentros. Se volvió y arrojó de manera tosca la bolsa sobre el mostrador, donde apoyó sus manos.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó, de manera que parecía estar fingiendo ser gentil, alzando las cejas.

- ¿Un poco más de educación, tal vez? – espetó el adulto, imitándolo en la acción de apoyarse en el mueble, inclinándose hacia adelante y clavando su mirada en la del joven.

Estando tan cerca, Haymitch podía ver a la perfección sus facciones, desde sus pestañas claras hasta las escasas marcas en su piel joven. Éste hizo una mueca desdeñosa, empujando la bolsa hacia el hombre, quien sin quitarle los ojos de encima, intentó tomar el paquete de manera impulsiva, sujetando su mano en lugar de los panecillos, a los cuales el chico sujetaba con fuerza. En aquellos segundos que le parecieron varios minutos, Haymitch sintió una extraña sensación interior que no supo identificar, parecida al vértigo que podría sufrir uno al saltarse un escalón de improvisto. Apartó su mano solamente cuando el chico tiró de la propia al escuchar los pasos de su madre regresando al local, por lo cual el adolescente bajó la vista con un rubor bastante notorio en sus mejillas que recordaban a las de un infante. Haymitch aprovechó aquel instante para tomar la bolsa y enderezarse, intentando no soltar algún comentario mordaz que hubiese podido cortar el ambiente.

- Veo que has podido ser capaz de meter un panecillo en la bolsa sin que termine en el suelo – soltó la mujer, echándole una mirada al chico y luego otra que pretendía ser de disculpa a Haymitch.

El hombre forzó una sonrisa, viendo como el joven le echaba una mirada de soslayo antes de apresurarse a desaparecer por la puerta sin siquiera decir una palabra. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que ya estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, volviendo a prestarle atención a la panadera, quien parecía estar esperando a que pagase, por lo que se apresuró a sacar el dinero del bolsillo y dejárselo sobre el mostrador antes de lanzarle un saludo más parecido a un gruñido que a otra cosa, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada. Al llegar a ella y tirar del picaporte, se volvió a mirar a la madre del muchacho.

- No sea tan dura con el chico – le aconsejó en un murmullo seco, antes de irse de allí haciendo sonar la campanilla.

Los pasos de Haymitch hacia su aislada casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores fueron rápidos, precisos y no se molestó en mirar atrás, mientras el temporal se desataba con fuerza. Ingresó a su hogar, dejando los panecillos sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, siempre apagada desde que tenía memorias en aquella casa. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión la encendió, viendo las llamas alimentarse de las maderas del mismo modo que la incertidumbre se apoderaba de él. No comprendía bien que era lo que había sucedido en la panadería, pero prefirió no pensar en ello. Por eso mismo, hurgó en busca de una botella de licor, a la cual utilizó para perder la conciencia y olvidar aquellos ojos azules que le habían llamado tanto la atención como para colarse en sus pensamientos.

Cuando recobró la conciencia, pudo notar que la bolsa de panecillos se encontraba fundida con las cenizas de la chimenea ya extinta.

••••

Gracias por leer la introducción, pronto estaremos subiendo el primer capítulo. Vamos a dar crédito a mi amiga Cane, que ayudó en gran parte a escribir este fic (la pueden encontrar acá .com/ o a mi acá .com/ ).


	2. El chico del pan

**Capitulo 1**

_Dos años después_

_74 Juegos del Hambre_

Los golpes de la puerta hicieron que Haymitch gruñese entre sueños. Estaba tirado sobre el sillón, dónde había caído tras una larga borrachera la noche anterior, y no se había despertado desde entonces. Escuchó los gritos de la entrada de manera lejana, por lo que no se molestó en moverse, mientras los porrazos se volvían más insistentes y fuertes. Hubo un estrépito y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, los Agentes de la Paz ya habían ingresado a su casa y lo estaban poniendo de pie de manera forzada entre órdenes y palabras que se mezclaban en su confundido cerebro. Una vocecita aguda comenzó a llegarle a los oídos, por lo que tuvo que pestañear varias veces para que la imagen excéntrica y rosada de Effie Trinket tomase forma frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Hay que moverse ya, Haymitch! ¡Nos espera un día muy, muy, muy importante!

La respuesta del cuarentón fue otro gruñido. Claro, lo había olvidado entre tantas botellas: aquel día se celebraba La Cosecha, aquel evento apestoso al cual debía asistir para figurar como el único mentor del Distrito 12 para los nuevos Juegos del Hambre. Cada año, tenía que soportar el tormento de ver a sus dos tributos ir directamente a la muerte. Cada año, soportar ser un juguete para el Capitolio y sus homicidios, camuflados en deporte. Y cada año, preocuparse de una manera inapropiada por que aquellos ojos azules no subiesen al escenario al ser su dueño escogido como tributo.

Haymitch se zafó de un tirón de los agarres de los Agentes, murmurando y refunfuñando palabras incomprensibles, y pateó una botella que se encontraba en el suelo, que retumbó al chocar contra la madera. Continuó abriéndose paso entre su propio desorden, tambaleándose, propinándole otra patada a unos calzoncillos que se elevaron un momento en el aire. Se sonrió, disfrutando del rostro asqueado de Effie, quien apretó los labios y se dio vuelta para salir de su casa a paso apresurado.

Fue trasladado en coche, escoltado y compartiendo transporte con Effie, quien no dejaba de parlotear acerca de lo pobre y penoso que era aquel Distrito a ojos de todo Panem, exigiéndole seriamente que procurase que este año no fuese tan desastroso como los anteriores. Haymitch decidió no responder nada y guardó silencio todo el camino. En primer lugar, porque no le interesaba comentar nada al respecto; en segundo lugar, porque sentía que iba a vomitar todo si abría la boca.

A pesar de que La Aldea de los Vencedores estuviese bastante apartada del resto, llegaron bastante rápido a la Plaza Principal, donde comenzaba apiñarse una pequeña multitud. Aún era muy temprano, pero los jóvenes obligados y sus familiares que vivían más cerca, ya se encontraban allí. El escenario ya se encontraba montado, con las sillas ya ubicadas y las urnas de cristal repletas de papeles. El alcalde, un hombre aparentemente agradable, parecía estar bastante angustiado, como todos los años.

Haymitch deseaba que todo transcurriese rápido y no estar conciente de ello, por lo que de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña petaca repleta de un fuerte licor. No le hizo caso alguno a la mirada de reproche de Effie, quien no llegó a decir nada que el hombre ya estaba bebiendo velozmente, haciendo un ruido algo desagradable. Para cuando bajó del auto, volvía a tambalearse, por lo que se aferró de Effie, quien rápidamente se puso a chillar sobre su comportamiento inapropiado.

Apenas estuvo conciente de lo que ocurría, tal como había sido su deseo. Cuando el lugar se llenó, dando comienzo a la Cosecha anual, tuvo que subir al escenario, lo que hizo renegando para sí mismo lo tanto que odiaba tener que asistir a aquel evento. Se dejó caer en una silla y abrazó a Effie, quien se zafó del abrazo, ya que aparentemente continuaba más que molesta con él. El resto de los acontecimientos ocurren de una manera demasiado veloz para la embriagada y lenta mente de Haymitch. Tras un discurso aburrido y repetitivo, Effie se puso de pie y tras anunciar alguna que otra palabra que el hombre no pudo comprender del todo, tomó la papeleta de la urna de las mujeres. Lo siguiente que pudo captar fue un alboroto, aunque no le prestó demasiada atención, hasta que la palabra "voluntaria" retumbó en la plaza. Levantó la vista para ver a una chica subir al escenario en medio de un griterío que lo aturdía más de lo debido a su condición. Al parecer, se había entregado como tributo en lugar de su hermana y se presentaba como Katniss Everdeen, por lo que se puso de pie y se acercó a ella luego de que terminase de hablar. La rodeó con un brazo, farfullando lo que él creía que eran palabras totalmente ciertas y, antes de que supiese realmente lo que estaba haciendo, estaba despotricando contra el Capitolio y su cobardía frente a las cámaras. Lo siguiente que podría recordar era el estruendo de haber caído del escenario al suelo.

Alguien lo levantó, él creyó que es alguno de los Agentes, y lo colocó sobre una camilla, llevándolo a un costado. Haymitch no comprendía bien lo que sucede a su alrededor, por lo que se limitó a observar con la mirada perdida. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida se hubiese convertido en semejante miseria? Los Juegos eran una mentira. Las promesas de gloria, también. Él era la prueba viviente de ello.

Entre sus pensamientos pesimistas y su confusión, pudo notar que el evento continuaba sin él en el escenario. Intentó clavar sus ojos en la muchedumbre, mientras un nombre retumbaba en los altavoces de la plaza. _Peeta Mellark_.

Las letras flotaron en su adormecido cerebro, tomando forma. Pudo notar una cabellera rubia caminar hacia el tablado entre la multitud y tardó unos pocos segundos en reconocer la figura de espaldas anchas que se elevaba como tributo masculino del Distrito 12. Mientras el alcalde leía el tratado, se fijó en las pantallas enormes que rodeaban la plaza, donde reflejaban la imagen de sus nuevos pupilos. Su mente solamente pudo fijarse en aquellos ojos azules que se proyectaban a través de las cámaras, aquellos ojos que parecían haberlo perseguido los últimos dos años.

"_No. Él no"_. Fue lo primero y último que llegó a pensar en aquellos instantes. Volvió a sentir que el alcohol golpeaba en su efecto, por lo que recostó su cabeza y volvió a dejar caer los párpados, que parecían rogarle que les permitiese cerrarlos.

_Peeta Mellark. _Así que aquel era el nombre del hijo del panadero, cuyo pasado encuentro aún recordaba con cierta confusión después de un buen tiempo. El chico al cual ahora tendría que, probablemente, ver morir sin poder hacer casi nada para ayudarlo.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba con ropas limpias envuelto en las sábanas blancas que ya tan bien conocía. Por las ventanas, podía ver los árboles pasar a gran velocidad, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas. Ya se encontraba en el tren en camino al Capitolio y, a juzgar por la escasa luz que entraba, era ya de noche por lo que habría pasado inconciente toda la tarde. No quiso moverse, pensando en lo último que recordaba…

La Cosecha. Los nuevos tributos. Peeta Mellark. El chico misterioso. El chico del pan.

•••••

Gracias por leer, damos credito a Cane que hace bastante por este fic. Nos pueden encontrar en tumblr como sofreackled o magicalbechi. Esperamos sus reviews para saber su opinión, cualquiera sea :)


	3. Altercados

**Capitulo 2**

Podría decirse que saltó de su cama en cuanto pudo tener control sobre sus extremidades. Comenzó a revolver entre sus cosas, confiado de que encontraría algo en lo cual ahogarse y volver a perder la conciencia, hasta que encontró su adorada botella de vodka. ¿Con qué fin iba a querer estar conciente si ahora era la vergüenza de la nación entera, después de haberse caído de esa forma delante de las cámaras? De todas formas, no sabía si aquel era realmente su verdadero problema, ya que todo el mundo sabía y estaba acostumbrado a su relación con el alcohol. Entonces, ¿Cuál era el verdadero problema? ¿Tanto le afectaba que Peeta hubiese salido escogido como tributo? Apenas sabía quien era. Apenas habían interactuado una sola vez…

Para cuando llegó al compartimiento donde se estaba desarrollando la cena, encontró allí a Effie, Katniss y Peeta, quienes aparentemente ya se habían alimentado y se fijaron en él, probablemente por su estado realmente deplorable. Su cabeza volvía a darle vueltas y apestaba a alcohol.

_-¿_Me he perdido la cena? _- _preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomitó en la alfombra y cayó encima de la porquería.

Escuchó de manera lejana la voz aguda de Effie y supuso, a juzgar por el sonido de sus tacones, que abandonaba la habitación. Sintió un par de manos tirando de sus brazos y se puso de pie a la fuerza, dejándose ser sostenido por los dos tributos. Podía diferenciar entre las manos más delicadas y pequeñas de Katniss en comparación a las manos firmes de Peeta, pero en aquel estado, no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿He tropezado? _-_-preguntó Haymitch en un tono totalmente ronco, arrugando la nariz frente al hedor que se elevaba por el aire- Huele mal.

Se limpió la nariz con la mano, manchándose la cara con vómito. Fue entonces cuando le llegó una voz conocida de algún lugar cerca de su izquierda.

- Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco – había dicho Peeta.

Simplemente, se dejó arrastrar. Los adolescentes hicieron todo el trabajo de llevarlo hasta su dormitorio, medio arrastras, medio a empujones. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban allí, tirándolo en la ducha y encendiendo el agua corriente, cuyo contacto frío no pareció afectarle. Pudo oír las voces de los chicos conversando, asombrándose internamente de que Peeta se ofreciese a encargarse del asunto.

Pestañeó, comenzando a enfocar el rostro pálido del chico en su campo de visión, mientras escuchaba el golpe de la puerta que indicaba que Katniss había abandonado el cuarto. Peeta lo observó un instante y chasqueó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Parece que siempre que nos cruzamos hoy, estás dispuesto a quedarte inconciente – comentó el chico, agachándose para ponerse de rodillas junto a la ducha y poder mirarlo de más cerca. Su voz sonaba más fuerte de lo que en realidad era en la cabeza de Haymitch, ya que éste aún continuaba aturdido. – Apenas te subieron al tren, avisaste que te ibas a echar una siesta y …

No supo que más dijo el chico, porque no le estaba prestando atención alguna a sus palabras, aunque la verdad no recordaba haber dicho que se iba a recostar. Probablemente hubiese sido su excusa para desaparecer en medio de un estado de ebriedad al instante de haber arribado al tren, ¿pero a quién le importaba lo que había hecho en medio de su inconciencia anterior? Estaba más concentrado en seguir con la mirada las manos del joven, que se deslizaban de una manera ágil y veloz, probablemente para no pasar demasiado tiempo tocando el vómito, dedicándose a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Se dejó acomodar para que él pudiese quitarle la prenda, a la cual escuchó luego de un momento borroso, caer contra el suelo. Aquel sonido se mezcló con un bufido asqueado de Peeta, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, chico – masculló Haymitch con una voz ronca, intentando poder seguirlo con la vista, aunque apenas podía enfocarlo a la perfección.

-¿Y dejarte pudrir en el vómito? – dijo Peeta con ironía. – Es un trabajo sucio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo – añadió, y a Haymitch le pareció notar un cierto tono divertido en su voz.

Peeta se incorporó para inclinarse y obligarlo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ayudando con su mano a que el agua le limpiase la porquería del rostro. Tal cercanía le produjo a Haymitch una sensación extraña, algo así cómo cierta nostalgia por el contacto humano, así también un calor que no supo reconocer en absoluto. En su cerebro atontado, reconoció aquello como algo agradable que no deseaba dejar de experimentar.

Por eso mismo, un bufido se le escapó cuando el chico se alejó de él, poniéndose de pie a su lado. Peeta pareció analizarlo un momento y luego se sentó en el borde de la bañera, inclinándose para poder desabotonarle el pantalón, ya que también había quedado manchado. Comenzó a quitárselos con dificultad, tanto por la postura como por el peso extra que el agua le proporcionaba. Le lanzó una rápida mirada al adulto, quien no podía dejar de observarlo, algo que aparentemente lo incomodó, puesto que un ligero rubor se asomó por sus pálidas mejillas y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Peeta tiró de sus pantalones y los lanzó al suelo, aparentemente meditando cual sería su siguiente paso. Haymitch pudo notar la duda en las facciones del chico, deduciendo que éste estaba un poco perdido, aunque no era capaz de procesar alguna que otra palabra como para decirle algo. El chico del pan analizó un instante la bañera con los ojos.

- Te quedó un poco de comida en la cabeza – explicó con la risa camuflada en su tono de voz. Volvió a inclinarse, esta vez sobre Haymitch para poder alcanzar con su mano el frasco de shampoo que se encontraba en un costado de la tina. Fue en ese momento, que el mentor pudo sentir el aroma que el joven desprendía, incluso sobre su propio hedor; una mezcla exquisita entre chocolate y pan recién horneado. Sus sentidos adormecidos pidieron sentir con mayor intensidad la fragancia que Peeta desprendía, además de que necesitaba volver a apreciar ese contacto cálido que le había proporcionado minutos atrás. Y los efectos del alcohol fueron sus mayores aliados…

Haymitch tomó el brazo del muchacho a medio camino y jaló de él. Peeta resbaló en el borde mojado de la bañadera y cayó sobre su mentor, produciendo un pequeño estrépito, mezcla de agua y el choque de su cuerpo contra la porcelana y el propio Haymitch. Mellark pareció quedarse anonado y sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, mientras que el adulto acercaba su rostro al cuello del chico, aspirando su perfume, admirando las pulsaciones que lograba captar con aquel contacto. Lo aferró con fuerza por los hombros, sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del adolescente.

Pudo notar como Peeta se ponía tenso y, antes de lo que Haymitch hubiese deseado, intentó apartarlo, echándose hacia atrás. A causa de su estado, Abernathy no pudo retenerlo, por lo que el chico se puso de pie con bastante rapidez a pesar de la postura incómoda y el agua. Salió de la bañera y lo miró, con el rostro tenso, acompañado de alguna otra expresión que el atontado Haymitch no pudo descifrar.

- Creo que tienes la suficiente energía como para terminar por tu cuenta – masculló Peeta, en un tono algo seco.

Sin siquiera preocuparse por el estado de su mentor, el tributo se dio vuelta velozmente para salir del cuarto con paso decidido, tirando de la puerta para abrirla y luego, cerrarla de un portazo a sus espaldas.

A la mañana siguiente, aún le dolía la cabeza, pero no se le antojaba tomar algo de alcohol de inmediato. Suficientes mareos tenía con simplemente pensar en aquel suceso que apenas recordaba con exactitud. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota como para actuar de aquel modo? ¿Debería mostrarse indiferente frente a Peeta o buscar alguna excusa? Prefería la primera opción, ya que podría fingir que no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido. Y si no lo recordaba, directamente no había existido. Y fin del asunto.

Ingresó al vagón comedor cuando Effie y Peeta ya se encontraban presentes. Masculló un "_buenos días_" que solamente la mujer respondió. Observó de soslayo al chico mientras tomaba asiento; el panadero parecía avergonzado, bastante reservado y muy concentrado en la bandeja de panecillos que tenía enfrente, además de aparentar encontrase bastante curioso con su taza de chocolate caliente.

- Sospecho que debes saber muy bien la receta de esos panecillos – le espetó Haymitch de improvisto.

Peeta lo miró, levantando la vista por primera vez, aunque no acotó nada. Probablemente, recordaba aquella lejana situación en la panadería, pero era obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a mencionarla.

Por suerte, Katniss hizo su aparición y pareció cortar el ambiente, distrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Sin saber el motivo, Haymitch se rió entre dientes e invitó a la chica a sentarse con ellos. Ellos se pusieron a conversar entre sí, pero el mentor prefirió ignorarlos; se sirvió un poco de jugo y, al llevárselo a los labios, notó que estaba demasiado dulzón para su gusto. Fue allí cuando sacó su acostumbrada petaca del interior de su camisa y la abrió, echándole un poco de alcohol a la bebida.

Estaba disfrutando de aquella combinación, cuando la voz de Katniss le llegó desde algún punto de la mesa.

_- _Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? _– _preguntó la chica.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva _– _respondió Haymitch, antes de echarse a reír.

Parecía que todos esperaban que fuese capaz de decir algo mejor que eso, pero la verdad, era la única ciencia de los Juegos. Y ya estaba un poco cansado de aconsejar a niños que, lamentablemente, todos los años se dedicaban a morir.

El silencio se hizo presente solo unos instantes, porque Peeta inesperadamente dejó su desayuno para clavar su mirada en la de Haymitch, dejando de lado aquella actitud avergonzada de minutos atrás.

_- _Muy gracioso – dijo el chico. De repente, le pegó un bofetón al vaso que Haymitch sostenía en la mano. El cristal se hizo añicos en el suelo y el líquido rojo sangre se desparramó por la alfombra - Pero no para nosotros.

Haymitch lo pensó un momento y le dio un puñetazo a Peeta en la mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla. Por un instante, se preguntó si fue solamente por el alcohol o por su completa actitud; probablemente un poco de ambas. Cuando se volvió para coger el alcohol, Katniss se irguió para clavar su cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella. El estupefacto mentor los miró a ambos un momento, sopesando algunas ideas, de modo que apartó la mano de la bebida y los observa. En realidad, observa a la chica, intentando ignorar a Peeta.

- Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

No pudo evitarlo y observó como Peeta se levanta del suelo para tomar un puñado de hielo de debajo del frutero, con la intención de llevárselo a la marca roja de la mandíbula.

_- _No _– _Haymitch lo detiene antes de que lo haga, sujetando un instante su brazo. Al percatarse de aquel contacto, lo suelta de inmediato _- _ Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

_- _Va contra las reglas. – reprocha Peeta, quien le echó una mirada a la mano de su mentor por un instante debido a aquel contacto.

- Sólo si te atrapan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han ganado; mucho mejor_._

Ya, demasiado contacto con el chico para su gusto en muy poco tiempo. Decidió fingir estar interesado en su compañera, pidiéndole una demostración de su uso con el cuchillo, aunque en realidad se estaba debatiendo si aquel golpe había sido demasiado. Tal vez debería pedirle disculpas, pero no quería crear otra situación entre los dos. Seguiría con su plan y lo ignoraría el mayor tiempo posible. O al menos, se mostraría indiferente.

-Vengan aquí los dos _-_- pidió Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación.

Peeta y Katniss obedecen sin chistar, y él da vueltas a su alrededor. Examina sus músculos y sus facciones, aunque poco parece concentrarse en la muchacha que tiene enfrente. Le es inevitable notar como Mellark desvía la mirada, manteniendo la cabeza gacha la mayor parte del tiempo. Haymitch buscó su mirada al analizarle los rasgos, sujetándolo del mentón, aunque el chico se zafó de su agarre. Él no le reprochó absolutamente nada; después de todo, tenía sus motivos aunque no hablasen de ellos.

-Bueno, no está todo perdido – dijo finalmente el mentor en un tono casual, como si ignorase por completo la actitud del chico – Parecen en forma y, cuando queden en manos de los estilistas, serán bastante atractivos – no pudo evitar mirar a Peeta en aquel momento. Extrañamente, el chico alzó una ceja durante una fracción de segundo. – De acuerdo, haré un trato con ustedes: si no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos, siempre que hagan todo lo que yo les diga.

Y además, no deseaba seguir regalándole golpes a Peeta, después de todo. Extrañamente, fue el chico el primero en aceptar, lo cual lo asombró a pesar de no demostrarlo en absoluto. Interrumpió a Katniss en medio de una pregunta para indicarles a ambos que se dejen arreglar por los estilistas apenas lleguen al Capitolio, así pudo tomar su botella de alcohol y salir del vagón.

No deseaba compartir más un cuarto con Peeta mientras las cosas estuviesen tan tensas. Para cuando llegó a su dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando al Capitolio. Ni se preocupó en asomarse por la ventana; veía aquella imagen todos los años y le resultaba terriblemente asquerosa. Guardó su botella y se quedó allí encerrado, hasta que llegaron a la estación. Dejó que los encargados llevasen sus cosas y bajó del tren en medio de la multitud que se apiñaba para ver a los nuevos tributos de los juegos. Entre las cabezas que intentaban abrirse paso acompañadas de los flashes de las cámaras, vislumbró el cabello de Peeta, quien pareció volverse un instante para mirarlo. Hizo una mueca que no supo identificar del todo y volvió a darse vuelta para seguir los pasos de su compañera.

Tal vez era momento de comenzar a olvidar ciertas confusiones.

••••

Agradecemos otra vez a Cane y Bruna. Nos pueden encontrar en Tumblr como sofreackled, magicalbechi o lunaticoo-. Esperamos sus reviews! :)


	4. La apertura

**Capitulo 3**

_La Cornucopia brillaba al sol, reflejando su color dorado de manera que dañase los ojos de cualquiera que la mirase fijamente durante un buen rato. El silencio reflejaba la tensión del ambiente, mientras que los veinticuatro tributos se encontraban en sus plataformas circulares de metal con la vista clavadas en sus objetivos. Parecía que ni siquiera el viento se animaba a soplar cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Esos sesenta segundos que parecieron una eternidad. _

_El sonido del gong retumbó en la Arena y todos salieron disparados hacia los objetos que se encontraban distribuidos frente a ellos. Rápidamente todo se lleno de gritos y sangre. _

_Peeta Mellark se abrió paso entre sus oponentes corriendo velozmente hacia los bosques, donde probablemente buscaba resguardarse sin fijarse si Katniss iba tras él. Fue en ese momento en el cual una lanza atravesó el aire para clavarse en su espalda, atravesando su torso. El chico se detuvo en seco, sin poder avanzar mucho más. Sus manos pálidas quedaron manchadas rápidamente de la sangre brillante que intentaba contener de su herida. El público pudo ver como Peeta se desparramaba en el césped teñido de escarlata, mientras sus ojos azules se apagaban por completo…_

Haymitch abrió los ojos de sopetón, notando que su respiración estaba acelerada y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera veloz a causa de ello. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para caer en la cuenta de que se encontraba en su lujoso dormitorio del Centro de Entrenamiento, en la planta número doce del edificio. Y sobre todo, que los Juegos del Hambre todavía no habían comenzado.

Tardó un momento en recomponerse del sueño y, en cuanto lo hizo, se tomó el tiempo para maldecir entre dientes a su subconsciente, culpándolo de aquellas imágenes que no deberían haber interrumpido su siesta.

Después de un desayuno, que incluyó la mitad de un vodka y algunos bocadillos, decidió que era momento de ponerse en marcha y chequear como iba el asunto de sus tributos con sus estilistas. Se dijo a sí mismo que primero visitaría a Katniss, poniéndose como excusa de que "_las damas primero_". Bien, y porque no quería encontrarse con Peeta tan rápido después de sus últimos contactos en el tren. Le molestaba la idea de sentirse incómodo ante la presencia del muchacho y, principalmente, el hecho de que lo haga sentir de esa forma. Al pensar en ello, prefirió terminarse el vodka.

Sus pasos retumbaron con fuerza en los desiertos y blancos pasillos del Centro, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde, tenía entendido, se encontraba Katniss. Uno de los ayudantes del estilista de la joven, un extraño al que apenas Haymitch conocía llamado Cinna, le informó que su tributo femenino aún no estaba listo, de modo que su mal humor se incrementó en su camino a la habitación de Peeta, ya que no le quedaba otra. Al llegar a su destino, se detuvo frente a la puerta blanca, a la cual observó unos segundos, meditando. A decir verdad se odió a sí mismo por tener esa clase de estúpidas debilidades. Tocó la portezuela solo una vez y, sin esperar respuesta, la empujó, teniendo ingreso a una sala iluminada, con pocos muebles y, a decir verdad, ocupada solo por dos personas, quienes se volvieron hacia el mentor al escucharlo entrar. El hombre reconoció a Portia, una esbelta mujer encargada de ser la estilista del tributo masculino del Distrito 12, sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones, frente a un Peeta limpio, envuelto en una bata blanca al estar, aparentemente, recién salido de la ducha a juzgar por el pelo mojado que se le pegaba al cráneo. Le fue inevitable mirarlo de pies a cabeza, hasta toparse con su mirada, notando que el chico tenía las cejas alzadas. "_Mierda_" fue la mejor expresión que se pasó por la mente de Haymitch.

- Haymitch! – exclamó Portia, algo que el hombre agradeció para sus adentros ya que toda la atención del cuarto fue hacia ella – No te esperábamos tan pronto. ¿Qué es lo que…?

- Necesito estar al tanto de cómo están mis tributos, ¿no? – respondió Haymitch, intentando no sonar demasiado hostil, aunque sin mucho éxito - ¿Podrías darnos un momento?

El hombre intentó fingir que no vio la mirada interrogante y, en cierto modo, fastidiada de Peeta al escuchar esas palabras. La mujer demostró un pequeño asombro, pero no pareció oponerse en lo absoluto.

- Claro. Estaré del otro lado de la puerta.

Dicho esto, Portia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al chico y se puso de pie. En pocos segundos se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y mentor y pupilo quedaron a solas.

- Ella no, pero yo sí te esperaba pronto – termina por decir Peeta, tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio. Su voz sonó cortante, helada y sin expresión alguna; aquello hizo que el adulto lo mirase con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Ya sabes… eres mi mentor después de todo, ¿no? – añadió el chico con cierta inocencia. Haymitch suspiró entendiendo sus palabras y le hizo un gesto, señalando el sillón donde antes estaba Portia, como si le pediese permiso para tomar asiento. Aunque Peeta asintió con la cabeza con tranquilidad, él no esperaba que le conteste en verdad y tomó asiento sin fijarse en la respuesta del adolescente.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas, chico? – quiso saber el mentor. Se preguntó a sí mismo interiormente si le importaba de verdad la respuesta o lo hacía por compromiso para iniciar una conversación sin ánimos de discutir. Probablemente, un poco de ambas cosas.

- He tenido tiempos mejores – se limitó a responder Peeta, arrugando un poco la nariz. Fue inevitable que Haymitch lanzase una vaga risa irónica.

- Todos los hemos tenido. ¿Tan mal lo pasaste con los estilistas?

- Regular.

- Eso es mejor que cualquier otra cosa – admitió Haymitch. El chico se encogió de hombros. El hombre no tardó en darse cuenta de que el otro se la pasaba evitando su mirada; en ese preciso instante parecía muy interesado en un cojín del asiento que tenía a su derecha. – Préstame atención a mí y no al almohadón – Haymitch se revolvió en su sitio demostrando su incomodidad, aunque intentó disimularlo, por lo que carraspeó de una manera bien notoria. El panadero lo miró de mala gana - Necesitamos hablar...

- Si es sobre lo ocurrido en el tren... podemos olvidarlo - lo interrumpió Peeta. Haymitch abrió la boca para acotar, pero la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. Intentó percibir algún rastro de sarcasmo en el chico, pero no lo encontró, así que se sintió satisfecho. El silencio reinó en la habitación un momento, por lo que Peeta volvió a desviar la mirada, aunque esta vez hacia el techo.

- Bueno... si ese asunto está liquidado, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí - acabó anunciando el mentor, poniéndose de pie tal como si le hubiesen propinado una patada. Le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Ey, Haymitch... - la voz de Peeta hizo que se detenga a punto de tomar la manija; se volvió para ver como el tributo no se había movido ni un centímetro, pero esta vez sí le estaba dirgiendo la mirada - Mantente sobrio esta noche en el desfile.

Haymitch apenas sonrió, mientras abría la puerta.

- Y tú haz que te amen.

El sonido de la muchedumbre hubiese aturdido a Haymitch de haber estado pasado de copas, pero en un estado de mediana sobriedad podía soportarlo. Se encontraba sentado en las gradas que bordeaban la avenida, sujetando el folleto entre sus manos; el papel de éste estaba bien estrujado, demostrando así la ansiedad del mentor. En cuanto la música de apertura retumbó por las calles, la gente se puso de pie para chillar por sus favoritos. Haymitch apenas se fijó en los primeros distritos; no le interesaban ni tampoco estaba de ánimos para fingir que lo hacían. Sin embargo, también se tuvo que poner de pie para comprenden que era lo que causaba más alboroto de lo usual. En principio no distinguió bien de que se trataba, hasta que entre las llamas vislumbró las siluetas de Katniss y Peeta en su carruaje, iluminados de manera cuasi cegadora. Nunca lo admitiría en su vida, pero era incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima al panadero, cuyos ojos y cabello reflejaban el color del fuego. Entonces lo supo: sus tributos no eran los únicos que estaban en llamas.


End file.
